Revealed
by Time Lord Craver
Summary: Anakin and Ashoka, fall into a deep love. Do be cautious there are sex scenes. This is an Anisoka fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The council did not have any suitable missions for Anakin(25) and Ahsoka(18) and they were told they would most likely not have any for the rest of the month, so Anakin lays in his bed thinking, about the battles he has been through, his mother, all the clones he could have saved in those battles.

Anakin was never good at handling emotions, the more he thought of all the wars and the death of his troopers led him to go into a depression he feared he would never escape

 _I could have saved them, I could have saved my mother!._ He thought

Anakin moved to the corner of his room, burying his face in his arms huddled in the corner silently crying.

He hears a knock on his door, he quickly gets up and wipes his tears.

"Hold on a sec!" Anakin said. as he walks to the door

He opens it, it's Ashoka.

"Wow master, you look like a mess! Are you fighting clankers in here without me?" Ashoka said with a smile.

A smirk formed on Anakin's face, Ashoka always made Anakin happy. It's something about her. Anakin loved everything about Ashoka, the way she talked, her perfect body, her personality, her gorgeous smile, and more. Ashoka's tekksa's were now at her stomach.

"Snips, if that were to happen, you would be the first person I would call" Anakin said,

Anakin saw that Ashoka was failing to hide her blushing

"I know master" Ashoka said

"Anyway snips, do you need something?" Anakin said

"Well i was going to tell you something, but I don't think you'd care much for it" Ashoka said.

"Come'on snips, come in. You could tell me anything. I promise not to tell anyone"

She took a deep breath.

"Alright master, I'll tell you"

She walks fully into the room. The door closes behind her.

"So what is it snips?" Anakin pulsl out chairs for the two to sit on, as we sit down Anakin notices her face is slightly reddening.

"So, master, can you promise me you won't look at me badly when I tell you this?" Ashoka said.

"Of course snips" Anakin said with a calming tone

"So…"Her face reddening even more "I know this is against Jedi rules n'stuff but I can't control it master, I've tried to but I can't, I've felt this ever since I became your padawan Anakin" She takes a deep breath "Anakin, I'm..In love with you"

Anakin started to smile, because he knew all of those feelings he had been feeling about Ashoka was love.

Ashoka was looking down in dreadfulness of what her master might say.

Anakin comes closer to Ashoka, putting his hand on her shoulder, and looks at her deep in the eyes

"I was hoping you would say that snips, I feel the same way about you too"

Ahsoka's face lifted, Anakin saw her gorgeous smile, and he was failing to resist the urge to kiss her.

Anakin gets up slowly kisses Ashoka, and quickly withdraws and turns away.

"I'm sorry I did that snips, I know it was too soon" his face slightly frowned.

He could hear Ashoka get up, and he feels her hands on his shoulders and turns him around. She looks deep into his eyes.

"If you weren't going to, I would have sky-guy" she said with a smile, she wraps her arms around his waist as he does to hers. At that moment they knew they were truly in love.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two newly found lovers looked at each other, Anakin brings Ashoka closer, and Kisses her, he could feel Ashoka moving her hands on his back,

They slowly move towards Anakin's bed and he gently puts his love onto the bed while kissing moves his left hand onto her left tekka he started to play with the tip of it. She let out a small moaned into his mouth.

Ashoka started to take undress Anakin, she took off his Robe and shirt. Anakin took off her small two piece outfit that he loved onto the floor, revealing her perfect breasts and her opening. She put her hand on his chest to feel his muscular body.

Ashoka took off Anakin's pants and then underwear.

Anakin slowly kissed down her neck, onto her chest, he looks up for permission, she does a slight nod and smiles.

Anakin lightly uses his tongue to play with her erect nipple while he played witht eh tip of her tak. She let out a slightly louder moan.

He then gently uses his right hand to play with her tight, moist opening, while he begins to continue kissing her.

"I want you in me Anakin" Ashoka said to her lover, knowing this is her first time

Anakin says, "I'll be gentle my little soka, but it might hurt a bit" he said to warn her

She gives him a kiss of approval, he then begins to put the tip of has manhood inside of her, and slowly begins to go deeper, and deeper, into her tight wet, canal.

She begins to moan.

"I didn't know it was so big master" she said pleasurably.

He then begins to slowly pump, in and out of his lover's body

A small amount of tears began to flow off of Ashoka's face, Anakin kissed her closed eyelids, and kisses her grey lips.

Ashoka lets out a moan in the kiss as he begins to slowly pump faster.

Anakin loved the feeling of being inside of her, It's an indescribable feeling, and he never wanted to leave it.

Ashoka started to Moan louder as Anakin kept on going in and out her. and she came.

Anakin's waste was covered in the sticky substance, he used both his index andmiddle finger to taste her, and he loved it.

Anakin pulled out, and Ashoka flipped them and kissed down her lovers body and down to his shaft, it was wet from her cum. She put her hand around Anakin's shaft and was firm, and large, she put her mouth over the tip and began to tease Anakin's shaft's tip with the tip of her tongue.

Anakin let out a slight moan

Ashoka looked up with her beautiful eyes and smiled and kept the shaft in her mouth. She began to put his manhood deeper inside of her mouth and began moving her head up and down with her hand. She gently nibbled on his shaft, careful not to hurt him. Anakin moaned softly.  
"Ashoka, im going to…"he said and then finished in his lover's mouth.

Ashoka loved the taste of him, she licked his shaft clean.

Both tired, Ashoka Put Anakin's shaft into her opening, and slept on her muscular masters chest.

"I love you Snips" Anakin said

"I love you too"

Anakin wrapped his arms around his little padawan, and both fell into a deep sleep

 **Chapter three will be out soon! This is my first fanfic in general.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin wakes up with his padawan still asleep on his naked body, he gently uses the force to lift her off of his shaft and onto the bed without waking her. He gets up and puts the covers over her.

 _She looked so peaceful in her sleep_ anakin thought

Anakin smelled of sex and sweat from last night, so he went to go take a shower.

He turned on the water, and then closed his eyes and looked up at the shower head. He then started to clean his body using a soap bar.

After he cleaned himself, he got out of the shower in a rob, drying his hair. He looks into the mirror and sees all the scars he had on his chest from all the things he's been through in the war. He had a small flashback of when he was captured by Dooku.

*Flashback*

"Hello Skywalker, have you thought about my request?" Dooku said.

"I will not join you Dooku, not now not ever" Anakin said with conviction in hs voice

Dooku nodded at in of the droids in the room.

The room was a locked cell, anakin being chained to a wall east of the exit/entrance to the cell. It was all a dark grey metallic color, no windows. the only light in the room was light on the ceiling. The chains were force resistant, a very rare metal that not many know of.

The droid was a regular battle droid, but with a set of torture instruments.

Anakin knew the droid would use them on him.

The tools were on a table, anakin could only see a few but guessed there were more. The ones he could see was a knife, next to it was "Liquid torture" as some would call it, It was green, and had a slim like texture in the bottle. and others he didn't know the name of.

Dooku walked outside the cell.

The droid picked up the knife and tore off Anakin's robe and shirt leaving him in only his pants.

The droid then dipped the knife in the green liquid, then walked over to Anakin.

Anakin was hooked up to a life support system, so he couldn't die that easily with only a stab in the chest.

The droid stabbed anakin with the knife in the gut. making sure to get as much of the liquid inside of him.

The droid took out the knife and Anakin began to feel the excruciating pain and started to clench his fists as the liquid spread into his system, affecting the nervous system.

The wound quickly sealed up with the advanced life support system.

The pain spread to the rest of his body, the droid kept making sure he was conscious for all of it.

The droid then took a syringe of the liquid and used it on Anakin. Anakin wanted to die so badly at that moment, but couldn't He closed his eyes in extreme agony. He then remembered his beautiful padawan. His one glimpse of hope, he hoped she hadn't given up on him.

The droid was coming with some sort of lightsaber dagger.

*Flashback over*

"Anakin...Anakin, Master!" Ashoka said with a raised, yet worried tone of voice.

Anakin had taken off his robe with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He turned towards Ashoka who was at the doorway, she had put her clothes back on and was looking at him with a worried look.

"Yea Snips?" Anakin said still thinking of the flashback.

"You were in some sort of daydream" She looked at his scarred chest "I didn't notice those last night master.

She moved closer towards Anakin, wrapper her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest. kissing his scars.

He could tell she didn't know where they came from, he never told anyone what happened in that cell.

"I'll tell you about these in time snips"He said while wrapping his arms around her"Are you going off somewhere?"

"Yea master, if it's alright with you. I'm going to go hangout with some friends" Ashoka said while looking up at him

"Yea that's alright Snips"

"I love you Anakin"

"I love you too snips"

She gave him a long kiss, and left the room.

Anakin stared at himself for a bit in the mirror, and left the bathroom.

Anakin dried himself, and then put on his grabbed his lightsaber

He walked out of his quarters to be met by Obi-wan.

"Why was Ashoka in your room Anakin?" He questioned

"She was bored master, We have no missions to complete, so I helped teach her some hand to hand combat techniques, in case she is unable to use her saber."

"Oh that's good. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. The council suspects that one of the sith lords may be inside the building. They put the building in lock down. Your padawan and her friends can't leave the building. and I told them that you would supervise them."

Anakin, felt a wave of happiness and nervousness

"Is it because they were annoying you master, and you decided to bring this upon me?"

"You are getting smarter aren't you Anakin" Obi-wan said" they are down in the lobby, they seem pretty eager to meet you"

"Oh great"

"Have fun Anakin" Obi-wan said, He left.

Anakin began walking downstairs to the lobby, and thought to himself _I hope they aren't as annoying as Obi-wan said they were, but at least I get to be with Ashoka_

When anakin reached the lobby. He saw a group of girls talking on the benches and his Soka(Ashoka) talking with them. He could sense that her friends were not force sensitive.

Ashoka looked towards Anakin and she told her friends, they all smiled my way.

 _I really hope she didn't tell them about last night. I don't want to be kicked out of the order, although I do love Ashoka, I dont want to be kicked out at this point of the war. the battles were intense, and deadly._


	4. Chapter 4

He arrived at the benches they were at. and said the first thing that came to mind

"Hello Ashoka's friends"

"Hello master Skywalker"

They whispered to each other, and Anakin heard some of it, one of them had said

"He's much hotter in person" the Light brown skinned human whispered, she had brown hair and blue eyes

They all seemed to be around Ashoka's age maybe a bit older

"Alright, what do you guys want to do?"

"Well master" Ashoka looked at him dreamily" My friends here wanted to talk to you, they've never had a real conversation with a Jedi master they have many questions"

Anakin sat down with them

"Alright girls, ask away"

"How is it like to be a Jedi"

"It's not as fun as it seems to be, I have seen many deaths and come close to its clutches many times"

"Awwww"The girls said sadly

An hour passes.

The girls decided to sleep on the benches, Anakin suspected that this lock down may take a while.

Anakin and Ashoka walk through a hallway, with glass windows the show a view of the training area for young padawans and a view of the city, out of nowhere Anakin is slammed out of the window and onto the training grounds, a masked person stands besides him with their red lightsaber raised, going for a strike, Anakin quickly ignited his lightsaber, and tripped the Sith lord.

Anakin and the Sith stared at each other, he had a sense of relief that his love was still alive but passed out.

the Sith goes in for a strike raising their saber, but Anakin blocks it and tackles them.

After a long duel, the rest of the Jedi come at over take the sith lord.

Anakin rushed to his Padawan, she lay on the floor passed out. I pick her up, and a medical droid advises me to follow them, so I did.

the droid brought me to the med bay, where I stayed at her side the entire time. The droid tells me she will be okay, and advises me to take her to her quarters, when she wakes.

Ashoka opens her eyes and Anakin is filled with joy to see Ashoka's beautiful eyes.

She smiles

"Hey master"

"Hey snips"

"how long was I out?"

"For over an hour Snips"

Ashoka started to blush when he called her Snips, she loved it when he called her that.

She quickly gets up and falls.

"take it easy snips, you just woke up from passing out"

Anakin carries her using the one person lift.

They walk to Ashoka's quarters, and Anakin lays her on her bed, She looks at him as he begins to walk away.

"Don't leave Anakin, I want you to stay"

Anakin turns back toward Ashoka, and sits by her side on her bed.

She motions for him to lay down with her.

Goes by her, and Ashoka crawls on top of him, anakin wraps his arms around her and she takes off his clothing, as he did to hers.

she wanted to sleep on his bare chest and body. She then lays her head on his chest and falls asleep. Anakin stayed awake for a bit. he thought of how much he loved his little Soka, her personality, how she looks, her body, the way she moves. Is all too perfect for Anakin. Anakin kisses Ashoka on top of her head. She begins to move her waist he checks if she is awake, but she isn't. Her waist finds his shaft and buts it in her opening. she lets out a soft moan. She is doing this as a natural reaction.

Anakin fell asleep and went back to his flashback earlier this day.

*Flashback*

Dooku, was giving up on Anakin.

"Droid, take Anakin and leave him in the middle of the desert to rot.

The droid nodded and knocked Anakin out.

Anakin woke up in the middle of the desert with a shirt on, He was unable to walk properly. He tried to but after a couple of feet, he would fall. So Anakin began to crawl in a Direction he didnt know where.

After a mile Anakin was too tired to continue, He thought _Ashoka..Please find me_

Anakin had passed out.

When Anakin woke up he saw his Padawan, Rex, and a couple of other troopers. Anakin was glad to see his Beautiful padawan.

"Master, are you alright? Master!" Ashoka had said.

Anakin grumbled. they were taken aboard his ship and into the medbay

Ashoka hugged Anakin,

"I'm So happy you're okay Master! You were gone for 6 months!"

Anakin couldn't tell whether it was night or day in the cell.

"I'm glad to see you too snips, Only 6 months it felt longer"

*Flashback over*

Anakin had woken up in Ashoka's room, He was still naked and His padawan was not sleeping on him. He got up and scanned the room. He didn't see her. He heard the shower running. he walked over to her shower and saw Ashoka cleaning herself, with her back turned. Anakin, quietly walked in and hugged Ashoka's nude body from behind

"Hey snips"

"Hey Sky-guy,"

He kissed her neck and held her tight

She turned around and they looked into each other's eye's.

"Are you okay Snips? hows your head?"

She put her head on his bare, wet chest.

"I'm fine"She kissed him"i just wanna do..something else right now"

"Is that something else, include us two naked snips?"

"Maybe" She continues to kiss him, Anakin picks her up, and Ashoka wraps her legs around him, He puts her back on the wall away from the shower head, and the kiss intimately.

Anakin kisses her neck, and then puts his manhood inside of her opening.

Ashoka lets out a moan. They continue kissing while Ashoka moans in his mouth.

Anakin carries her to her bed and gently lays her down keeping him inside her

He starts pumping in and out of her, it felt amazing for Anakin.

Ashoka moaned louder

Anakin quickly went to kiss her,

She moaned louder, and louder

She came. hard.

"You came early Ashoka" Anakin said smiling

"I cant help it Anakin, you feel so good" she said pleasurbly

She flipped us over. put her head on my chest

I kissed her head

"Sleep well my beautiful Soka" Anakin said

"You too master"

Ashoka snuggled closer to Anakin, and Anakin wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you my little Soka"

"I love you too"

Next day…

(Dooku)

"This device can transmit a force signature specific to a person or block out the person's force signature as if they are dead, for example, if you wanted to fake one's death. even the Jedi will find it so. as its first test I will try it on Anakin Skywalker's padawan, Ahsoka. I will bring a believable dead host that looks exactly like Ashoka. then I will activate the device. and Believe me Mr skywalker will not like this. Ashoka will be taken inside the city where the Jedi cannot find her unless she comes to them. Which will take days."

(skywalker)

Anakin woke up with his Padawan laying on him,

He slowly uses the force to lift her off of him.

He puts on his clothes and has a message in his communicator

"Anakin, I need you to report to the Temple lobby, and don't worry there won't be any girls here to annoy you, that I know of at least" Obi-wan said.

Anakin rushes to the lobby knowing his master would be mad with him judging that the message was sent 20 minutes ago.

He reaches the lobby and sees his master playing with a ball

"Took you long enough Anakin, The council wants you to congratulate you for not getting mad at them for not having an missions for you, they give you permission to go to a bar, which I convinced them of to have fun. as weird as that sounds, they want me to go with you."

"I would love to master but.."

Anakin was interrupted by a woman yelling, both of them looked towards the area. It was near Ashoka's room.

Anakin and his master rushed over to see what happened, A dead Ashoka lay on the ground with a lightsaber hole through her chest. Anakin was in shock

"My padawan"

He rushed to her side looking for a pulse, using the force to see if there is still anything alive in her.

He slowly got angrier until his only thoughts were revenge

"I'm sorry Anakin, we will find the person who did this"

"No master, I will" Anakin rushed to his room grabbing his robe and heading to the hanger bay

"Anakin, the council would not approve of this, you're letting your emotions get the best of you"

"It's not my fault the temple wasn't guarded enough, it's the council's fault that my padawan died"

"Anakin, you need to calm down" He grabbed Anakin's shoulder, Anakin pushed him away, and got into his fighter.

"I'll be back mastar, don't worry"

"You better be Anakin, I know there is no point of stopping you, I will try my best to keep you in the order."

"Thank you master"

"Anakin, you're lucky I trust you this much"

"I know master"

Anakin takes off, knowing this is the work of Dooku...

 **Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible, if you have Idea's or things you would like to see in the story or changes I should make, message me or post a review. I will read them as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin, who is thinking of a good place to start with finding his padawan's killer is think that it was most likely the Hutts, or at least someone known to the Hutts, he won't go directly to the Hutts, he will first ask around and try and get as much information as possible.

Ahsoka wakes up in a lightly lit room with a pretty comfy bed, she awoke with a sense of Anakin being in great sorrow and anger. The room looked like a decent hotel room. Surprisingly her lightsabers were still with her. But she had no Idea where she was and what she was doing there. She saw a door, so she grabbed her lightsabers and walked out the door, she entered into a hotel lobby, she asked the workers where she was, and they said The Republic suites , she asked for specifics and they gave her a card, the card said "60026, 6-52nd on north broadway, the Congressman province." She realized where she was, but not sure where specifically, so she asked where the Jedi temple is, and they said "Ma'am the temple is on the other side of the planet"

Anakin arrived at one of the bars owned by the Hutt clan, He wore his robe and went inside. It looked like any other bar Anakin had seen, like the one he found the mercenary in a while ago.

Anakin found a group of mercenaries, he will try to do passive interrogation techniques, if not he will have to start doing aggressive negotiation. Anakin was never really good with his emotions, but this time he knew he had to get revenge for his padawans killer to put his and her soul's at rest.

He walked towards them, they all looked at him and said

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if any of you knew the killer of Ahsoka Tano, I just wanted to congratulate them" Anakin hated that he said that, but he had to find her killer.

"Oh yes, I heard about what happened in that temple, the guy who did it, did an amazing job" One of the mercenaries said

"Well do you know the name or have any clue of who he is"

"No one does, your best bet to find this guy is going to That Sith lord. I heard he knows the killer"

"Dooku? How can he know about this? Did he have anything to do with it?"

"There are rumours, but what me and my fellow men have collected from all those rumours is that, Dooku hired someone to killed the padawan. Also there are rumours about this new machine that the separatist built, heard it's purpose is for the Jedi"

To be honest these were awfully nice mercenaries Anakin thought.

"Now, that I have told you all of this, maybe you can give us something"

They all smiled.

Knowing that they told him all of the things they knew, he just sensed that,. He had to give them something.

"Here is some credits,"

He tossed them a bag of what some would say to be "a lot" of credits

"Thank you very much"

Anakin, for some reason was thinking quicker, his senses were heightened, he felt stronger. He needed to avenge his dead padawan, the girl he loved.

Anakin went back into his ship and flew off,

Ashoka was very confused, but she missed her master most dearly, and she will get back to the temple, knowing Anakin, he is probably off into the galaxy looking for her, and if he thinks she is dead then her killer.

Ashoka didn't know much of how to get around on the streets, and she knew that there wasn't some taxi driver that drove to the other side of the planet, or was there?

Anakin, flew over to the separatist home planet, his plan was to confront dooku, and make him pay. Anakin thought about Ashoka as he flew through hyperspace

He arrived on the planet, and can sense Dooku's presence near

Dooku came out darkness from a nearby cave.

"Hello Mr Skywalker, we've been awaiting your arrival"

Anakin was confused

"What do you mean Dooku?"

Dooku, used the force to take away Anakin's lightsaber, and sent an Assassin towards him.

The assassin was dominate with a sword, the structure was closely related to the dark saber. He/she had a hood on, and Mandalorian type armour on.

The assassin thrusted at Anakin with the blade but anakin quickly grabbed the assassins hand, using the force to tightly squeeze the assassins hand, the assassins grunted and let go of the sword then kicked Anakin and backed up, Anakin, saw dooku watching, so Anakin used the force to grab the Assassin mid attack, and fling at Dooku. Dooku was surprised and Dooku was knocked to the ground, anakin grabbed his lightsaber and challenged,

Anakin charged at Dooku, swinging his saber at Dooku's leg, but he blocked it Anakin, kicked dooku's knee and then punched Dooku at the back of his head….Meanwhile

Ashoka, was found by the Jedi and was being taken to the temple, in a gun ship, obi wan was questioning her on what she remembers,

"What do you think Dooku wanted to keep you Alive but keep you away from us. And why couldn't we sense that you were alive"

"I don't know Master Obi wan, maybe Dooku wanted to find a way to get Anakin to join the sith"

"Good point, that may help me use as an argument to keep Anakin in the Order, he did leave the temple without permission from the council"

"I'll try and get him back in the meditation chamber"

"Well that's a start, Anakin could be anywhere in the galaxy by now."

-Council chambers-

"Ashoka, do you really believe is off to go avenge you?"

"Yes Master Windu, I believe Dooku is using me as a plot to seduce Anakin to the Dark side, and is acting as such because all of the impatience he had to fight in the war was bled out and he used me as an excuse"

"I guess we did make him bored, Anakin is basically bred for war now, we can't make him leave the order in this state, him being exiled will bring him more rage and may do worse things"

"Good point that is: Yoda responded

"I believe the council will allow Anakin to stay in the order, due to his present condition is the Republic, and the council's fault partly."

"Fuck my asshole with a saber"

Anakin said while rushing to hyper speed, Anakin was gravely injured from fighting Dooku, he had a small feeling that it was a good idea to head back to the temple and recover.

 **Sorry this took a while to upload, School and other matters delayed me. this may not be as good as the others due to the fact it was slightly rushed**


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin and Ashoka slept soundly in their bed, Ashoka giving the occasional, kiss on the neck to Anakin.

Anakin Held Ashoka very close to him,

He got up and took off his PJ's and put on his Robe, His robe now has a bit more armour on it, and is more of a trench coat He also has a helmet.

(Like this . )(props to destiny)

The council, with consideration of how skilled and how how much of a rep the 501st and Anakin have, they decided to attack a planet owned by the Trade federation. They had one weak point which was the capital of the planet. The entre planet are essentially slaves to the federation so once they capital is taken over they should have no problem establishing an alliance with the citizens.

Ashoka, sneaked up on anakin while he was daydreaming,

She scared him and then hugged him right after, they looked at each other for a moment and they kissed, Ashoka pulled away and put on her robes

Ashoka knew anakin was going to take her with him to the battle, even without the fact he loved her, he needed the help.

Anakin's communicator started beeping and it was Obiwan

"Anakin, we are going to leave soon, get Ashoka"

"Alright master"

Anakin kissed Ashoka for a long 30 seconds and he put on his helmet

They walked out of his quarters and to the loading bay.

Obiwan was going into his cruiser

Captain rex saw Anakin and Ashoka

"Hello commander, I like the you're robes still do look pretty cool"

"Haha, thanks rex. Let's head to the Bridge, are we ready to go?"

"Alright sir, and Yes Sir. The planet is in the outer rim so it may take a day or two, we are going a bit slower today, out cruiser is filled to the Max"

"That's alright Rex"

They start walking to the bride of anakin's command ship

"Oh sorry, Commander I didn't see you there"

"Good to see you too Rex" Ashoka said

They get to the bridge.  
"All systems are a go Commander" someone said

"All cargo is on board" Another person said

"We got clearance for take off" Another person said

"Alright boys let's go"

They lift off and exit the atmosphere

"Go to hyperspace" Anakin said

"All systems are good sir"

Ashoka tugged on Anakin's arm

Most of the crew knew that Anakin and Ashoka had a relationship, they don't tell the council or anyone because Anakin deserved this, considering the amount he has been through, and two because Him being with Ashoka makes him an even better leader, he opens up to her.

"Me and Ashoka are going to head to our quarters"

"Yes sir" All of the soldiers said

Anakin and Ashoka walk to their quarters

They enter and lock the door"

"Ashoka you don't have to come if you don't want to"

"Ani, I don't want to be separated with you"

Ashoka took off his helmet and kissed him

"Neither do I"

Anakin and Ahsoka hugged, Anakin took off his trench coat and all of his clothes besides his underwear, as does Ashoka.

Ashoka kissed Anakin's scars on his body and then the slept on their bed together, with ashoka laying ontop of him.

Sorry I uploading slowly, I have finals, this week and I had to study for them the week before. but there will be more.


End file.
